


Baby, Come Eat Some Of This Cakey

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Cake, M/M, cake and blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: He lifts his face from Noah’s chest and scans the room. “Oh! Cake!”





	Baby, Come Eat Some Of This Cakey

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a fictional world where Dan and Noah are together. 
> 
> Dedicated to all my RPF loving lovelies!

Dan’s still scrolling through messages by the time Noah finally stirs. He’s yet to tackle his voicemail and there are still several unopened gifts dotted around his hotel room, but there’s coffee and breakfast and kisses to be had before he gets to any of it.

Half of Noah’s smile peeks out of the pillow as his one open eye gazes up at Dan with almost sheepish happiness, like somehow Noah still isn’t used to getting to wake up next to Dan every morning (despite living together for the last three months). His skin is bare and soft looking, the curls at the back of his (now longer than Dan’s ever seen it) hair even darker against the starched white pillows.

“Hey,” Noah croaks, then hides his face in the pillow and coughs. Dan doesn’t miss the flush that spreads across the back of his neck and to the tips of his ears as he tries to right his voice after last nights adventures.

Slipping back against the pillows, Dan rolls closer to press a kiss to the side of Noah’s throat, Noah’s _gorgeous and talented_ throat that did things to Dan’s cock last night that Dan had only ever seen on the CockyBoys videos he occasionally browsed back when he was single, back before Noah claimed him as his own.

“Good morning,” Dan offers brightly and Noah huffs and rolls onto his back.

“How are you so awake?”

Dan laughs, peeling the sheets back from Noah’s chest so he can pepper soft kisses over one of his pecs. “Turns out a night of amazing orgasms will put you into a really deep, refreshing sleep.”

Noah sighs contently as Dan’s still sleepwarm mouth covers his nipple. “Is that so?”

Instead of answering, Dan flicks the tip of his tongue over Noah’s soft nipple, repeating it again and again when Noah gasps until it hardens in his mouth. When he bites down, Noah groans and threads his fingers into his hair, hips rolling against the loose drape of cotton sheets. Dan’s hand is about to disappear beneath them until his stomach gurgles with demand.

“Damnit,” says Dan, forehead resting against Noah’s collarbone.

“We could order room service?” Noah suggests kindly and Dan shakes his head.

“No, that takes too long.” He lifts his face from Noah’s chest and scans the room. “Oh! Cake!”

Noah laughs and arches to watch as Dan rolls off the bed excitedly, padding the few steps to the table where a small cake box sits. The rest of the huge cake is in the hotel’s kitchen, but Dan had cut a big chunk of it (David’s room, of course) to take back and eat in bed. He never got the chance, because as soon as the door was closed Noah was mapping out every bit of Dan’s body with his mouth.

Dan grabs the box and hops back onto the bed, crawling over Noah until he’s sitting on his thighs. Noah leans up on his elbows and grins.

“Happy?”

Sticking his finger into a layer of buttercream, Dan brings it to his mouth and nods. “Very.”

As Dan sucks happily on his fingers, he moans against the sweet, creamy texture that fills his mouth with buttery vanilla. He moans again as he cleans his finger completely, and it’s only when he dips it back in for a third taste does he notice the tent in the sheets pooled around Noah’s waist. He smirks.

“Want some?”

Noah swallows hard and nods slow, watching with a fixated gaze as Dan slides his finger along some frosting and then reach to push it passed Noah’s lips.

“_Fuck_,” he moans around Dan’s finger, and Dan bites on his lip as his curls the finger against Noah’s tongue before slowly drawing it back out again.

Because he can’t not, Dan lets his body sway forward until their mouths meet in a delicious kiss, sticky and sweet as he chases the taste into the corners of Noah’s mouth. They both moan into the kiss, Noah’s hands grabbing Dan’s thighs as he tries to pull him further into his lap.

“Uh-uh,” Dan mumbles as he pulls away from the kiss and shuffles back a touch.

“Had enough last night, did you?” Noah smirks with that shit-eating grin Dan loves so much.

“Never,” Dan shoots back and Noah groans, digging his fingertips into Dan’s thighs.

“Come and ride my cock, then. I’m sure there are many countries where it’s still your birthday.”

Dan chuckles. “Later, but first, breakfast,” and he holds up the hunk of cake and takes a large bite from a corner.

As he pulls back the sheets around Noah’s waist, noah gasps as his erection springs free, twitching against the cool air of the room. Dan hums with the same hunger he showed for the cake, and he chews thoughtfully on his current mouthful as he admires his boyfriend’s thick, full cock.

Delight falls across Dan’s face as he sucks some remanence of cake from the inside of his cheek, and with a giddy grin he dips three fingers into the thick layer of icing beneath the fondant and smears it up the underside of Noah’s cock.

“Jesus, Dan,” Noah gasps, head clunky heavily back against the headboard, groaning as Dan takes Noah again in his fist to spread the icing around more.

“I think I’ve just combined my two favourite things,” Dan hums as he trails another fingerful of icing down Noah’s cock.

“What, dicks and dessert?” he manages to get out before chewing on his bottom lip to stifle the loud moan that’s curling its way up his throat.

Dan grins and sets the cake aside before shifting onto his knees and shuffling between Noah’s thighs. “Well, at least if this whole writing gig doesn’t work out I’ve got the name for my fallback business.”

“Wouldn’t you have to actually learn to — _ooh fuck_,” Noah’s cut off by Dan’s sweet mouth sinking down onto his cock, messy and sticky and wonderful.

Dan moans, thrilled at his own genius as he laps against the mix of sweet and salty, butter and vanilla and sweat and sugar and skin, like the filthiest popcorn flavour that he just can’t get enough of. He pulls up to flatten his tongue against the head, collecting the precome and smearing it down the shaft as he takes him down again.

Hallowing his cheeks, Dan sucks tightly, widening his throat the way Noah did last night to take him down as deep as he can. Above him, Noah’s starting to lose it, hands fisted tightly in the sheets as his hips shake under his restraint not to buck up hard.

Dan slides his hands beneath Noah’s bare asscheeks, lifting them every so slightly from the bed so Noah’s cock slides impossibly deeper down his throat, aided by spit and icing.

Noah comes with a distorted shout as the sound tapers out and then catches in his throat as he comes in thick white ropes down Dan’s throat. Dan sucks him dry, cleaning up every sticky bit of come and sugar until Noah is practically whimpering with sensitivity.

“Fuck,” is all Noah can breathe as he works hard to get his breath back, staring down at Dan who runs a finger along the crease of his mouth and sucks the remainder of the mess from his fingertips.

“Creampie would also be a great name,” he muses and Noah drops back against the pillows with a laugh.

“Is it wrong that that genuinely makes me hungry?”

Dan grins and bites gently at Noah’s thigh. “No. That’s exactly why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
